


Sunset

by anenko



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Community: 100_women, Community: fanfic100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-10
Updated: 2006-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakei Sakura does not regret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

Kakei Sakura does not regret. Perhaps she has not chosen wisely, but the choice was hers. It was the only choice her heart allowed for, though she aches for the home which is no longer her own. This place is strange, and frightening, but she is with Kazuki, and her brother, and she is needed.

They are curled behind her, her brother and her lord. They sleep lightly. That they sleep at all is a testament to their bone-deep weariness. Kazuki's face is pressed into Juubei's shoulder, and Juubei's cheek lightly brushes the top of Kazuki's head. They look young in sleep, young as they have not been since they fled the ruins of the life that had once been theirs.

The streets have grown quiet. Sakura does not mistake the silence for peace. It seems as if the entire world is breathless in anticipation, awaiting the coming night. The air has already grown chill, and Sakura draws her shawl tighter about her shoulders. Her shawl was made with skillful hands, and of the finest materials. It was not made for cold nights, far from home.

The sun is dark red, and stains the sky with colour. It lowers slowly over the Infinite Fortress, and Kazuki would have them follow it there. The Infinite Fortress stretches towards the sky, all twisting metal and jagged edges. Sakura is not fanciful, but she imagines that the setting sun bleeds red, pierced by the fierce tower that dominates the horizon.

The sun sinks lower, it's light wavering feebly before giving way to the darkness. Sakura shudders, and turns to wake her brother. This night promises to be a long one, but offers her no hope of rest.

She has no home left to her but for the frightening world before her. Sakura does not regret her choice, but she allows herself this thought, this one time: she does not regret, but she wishes that there had been no need for such a choice at all.


End file.
